


Just A Game

by Omoni



Series: Random Undertale Stories and Drabbles [7]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphys/Undyne-centric, Established Alphys/Undyne, F/F, Fucken Nerds, I had the same reactions as Undyne, Too emotionally invested in media, Video-gaming dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8852527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omoni/pseuds/Omoni
Summary: While playing a game together, Alphys and Undyne discover just how much they not only love the game, but the characters in the game, too - especially when one of them dies.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Embersparkfire93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Embersparkfire93/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Embersparkfire93! (Sorry it's a little late x_x!)

Alphys watched in absolute horror, her eyes wide and her hand over her mouth, her eyes filling with tears. She watched, powerless to do anything, not even in speech. No, she had to watch in impotent horror as someone she cared about willingly jumped to her death.

Her tears spilled over, splashing onto the bottom screen of her 3DS, as she stared at the cutscene unravelling before her shocked and dismayed eyes. When it ended, she saved, then she snapped the DS shut and set it aside, covering her face and bursting into tears.

Undyne heard this and walked into the room, looking worried. "Alphy," she said, going over to her and sitting beside her on the couch. "What's wrong, sweetie?"

"I can't t-tell you!" Alphys sobbed.

Undyne blinked, then shifted closer and slipped her arms around Alphys, pulling her close. Alphys curled up against her chest and resumed her tears, only confusing Undyne further. 

"Sweetie, tell me what I can do to make you feel better?" Undyne pleaded, kissing her forehead.

Alphys was silent for a moment, before she said, very softly, "Play Smash Brothers with me?"

Undyne laughed and agreed, and for an hour, they played - something that cheered Alphys up immensely. By the end, she was laughing, despite losing miserably. 

When they shut it off, Undyne turned to her and asked, "Okay, now can you tell me?"

Alphys's smile immediately faded. "N-no," she answered, disappointing her. "N-not yet." She sighed, holding the DS out to Undyne. "N-not until y-you play more."

Undyne blinked, but took it with a shrug. "Okay." She went over to the chair, curled up in it, and started up her file. Alphys attempted to distract herself with a different game (Fate Tectonics), and had managed to wake up three Fates before Undyne interrupted her. 

"Nonononono!" she shouted. "No! No! Nonono!" She stood up and glared at the little machine, her eye filling with tears. "Fuck you! Fuck you!" She then covered her face with one hand and sobbed. "What the fuck?!"

Alphys sighed, paused her game, and went to her side, pulling the DS from Undyne's hand and setting it aside. Undyne grabbed her and hugged her in reply, and they both collapsed on the couch, in almost violent tears by now.

"I hate it!" Undyne snarled. "Throw it away!"

Alphys shook her head. "No, I think we should still play, Undyne," she admitted tearfully. "I r-remember reading that th-there were a l-lot of emotional punches like this, but it's still good."

"No," Undyne sulked. "They k-killed off a lovely ch-character."

"I know, and I'm sad, too," Alphys agreed. "But i-if we don't give it a chance, w-we may regret it."

"You do it," Undyne answered. "Fuck that game."

"Undyne--,"

"Fuck that game!" was Undyne's final verdict.

Alphys sighed, but patted Undyne's shoulder and didn't argue it.

Later, when Alphys finally finished the game, Undyne found her sobbing again on the couch. "I knew it!" Undyne declared. "That game is horrid, throw it away!"

Alphys looked up, rubbing her eyes behind her glasses. "N-no, really. It's b-beautiful."

Undyne tilted her head at her. "Uh, what?"

"First, that character we saw die? There-there's a loophole near the end. Second, yes, there's sadness and agony, but dammit, Undyne, there's so much hope." Alphys's eyes were blazing, so much so that Undyne sat down next to her, spellbound. "And in the end, in the very end, it all pays off. It was so worth it, and I want to play it again and again so I don't miss anything, it's that good."

"Were you paid or something?" Undyne asked teasingly, but Alphys poked her a few times, trying to keep her serious. 

"Please play it, Undyne," Alphys begged, holding the DS out to her. "If you still hate it by the end, then at least you tried!"

Undyne could never, ever resist Alphys at her most passionate, so she took the DS, nodded, then leaned down and kissed her, distracting them both from the game for a while.

True to her word, Undyne did try the game, though she did it with a sceptic eye and a hardened heart. However, by the end, her heart was mush and she was a believer. She was sitting with Alphys in their bed when she finished it - to the very last cut scene - and once she had, she closed the DS, curled up against Alphys, and burst into tears.

Alphys pulled her close and smiled faintly, stroking her hair slowly. "Well," she asked softly, "do you agree?"

"Yes," Undyne sobbed. "So beautiful. And you were right. And oh my god, Alphy, that last scene. My heart just stopped..."

Alphys nodded, holding her tighter as she cried again, soaking Alphys's shoulder by the time she was done.

When she'd calmed, Alphys leaned down and kissed her forehead. "You okay, my love?" she asked gently.

"Alphy?"

"Yes?"

"Can we play Smash Brothers?"

Alphys smiled. "Of course we can," she agreed.

****

**\--The End--**

**Author's Note:**

> In case it wasn't obvious, the game they were playing is Fire Emblem: Awakening.


End file.
